


She's so dreamy

by angstbot



Series: SwanQueen Drabbles [34]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Swen, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstbot/pseuds/angstbot
Summary: Regina doesn't like the way those girls are looking at Emma.





	She's so dreamy

Regina made a disgusted sound. Belle followed her line of sight.

“Those girls are the worst. They were always swooning over Gaston back in my village. Utterly vacuous.”

“And now they’re swooning over Emma,” Regina half-growled. Belle wondered if she knew she was giving herself away.

“She doesn’t seem to mind,” Belle prodded, playing with fire. Emma was indeed flexing while the girls cooed. “And she’s single.”

“She is n-” Regina sputtered, then caught herself. “Yes, she does appear so.” Her jaw set.

**

And that’s how Regina got over not wanting Storybrooke to know that she and Emma were dating.


End file.
